


Art: Makai

by Bluespirit



Category: Boa vs. Python (2004), Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes:<br/>1.  This art was originally made for the upcoming <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hewliganbigbang"><a href="http://hewliganbigbang.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hewliganbigbang.livejournal.com/"><b>hewliganbigbang</b></a></span>, but unfortunately my author was forced to drop out & so the story (& my art) will not be posted when the challenge goes live.  Hopefully, it can still be enjoyed as a standalone piece.<br/>2.  Makai is Hawaiian & means 'towards the sea'.  The BB story had Brendan & Emmett visiting Hawaii, & so it seemed appropriate. :)</p><div>
<br/></div>
    </blockquote>





	Art: Makai

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> 1\. This art was originally made for the upcoming [](http://hewliganbigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[**hewliganbigbang**](http://hewliganbigbang.livejournal.com/) , but unfortunately my author was forced to drop out & so the story (& my art) will not be posted when the challenge goes live. Hopefully, it can still be enjoyed as a standalone piece.  
> 2\. Makai is Hawaiian & means 'towards the sea'. The BB story had Brendan & Emmett visiting Hawaii, & so it seemed appropriate. :)
> 
>   
> 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please do not hotlink or archive this image or use to make icons, etc, thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.


End file.
